


The Soul Wars

by GalaPyre



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaPyre/pseuds/GalaPyre
Summary: The soulwars have been reinstated , it seams Ciel is causing death even after his own has passed. Undertaker is responsible for mass caos again and Grell is getting a wakeup call.





	The Soul Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck on this story for 3 months now , no motivation for it. I'm posting it here in hopes someone likes it. if you guys want me to keep writing please yell at me. thank you~

Warning this story will contain homosexuality,hints of sexual relations,gore ,horror,and topics of suicide.

Charecters may be OOC

Disclaimer , I do not own black butler Grell or Undertaker... I do own my mind however ;)

THE SOULWARS.

Every Shinigami was taught about the soulwars in the academy.

You weren't allowed on the field to reap souls without a basic understanding.

An understand of how gruesome they truly where, for all sides.

The three races had an agreement of peace but it was a strained one.

The war had ended with a draw but such a notion didn't work well for such egotistical races. It has been several centuries since the soulwars ended.

The soulwars had lasted for 500 years with 3 wars in total.

Now the Demons and Angels are demanding that one of our own a Shinigami is the cause of their newfound anger. A retired Shinigamj by the name of Undertaker.

Their claim is from a demon Sebastian Michaelis and an angel Angela Blanc.

Undertaker is guilty for stoping Angela Blanc from purifying Ciel Phantomhive and from reaping Ciel Phantomhive's soul in front of Sebastian a moment before the Demon could take his soul. Sebastian and Ciel were known to be in a contact at the time although the claim of the Angels is doubtful. The Demons took offense to the Angels claim and both races have declared a revival of the soulwars.

This makes all souls fair game to everyone but also fights to the death are common place for every single soul.

Grell was in a deep depression she may have not ment to but she had caused the death of two of her previous partners since the soul wars started. Grell had always had a thing for demons and we dragged Ronald and William to see Sebastian her one true love. They warned her endlessly but she treated to go alone if they didn't come with. Sebastian had given the three a cold chilling smile that didn't reach his eyes. He didn't look the same as before, the dark feathers all about but she was determined to show them she could end the war! She just had to talk to Sebastian! Sebastian didn't want to talk however. It was a gruesome fight and Sebastian was the leader of the Demons army. They had walked right into the middle of Demon territory and William was horrified. William opened a portal there and then knowing the danger and pushed Grell through. She had watched as Ronald and William were torn apart in front of her.

William had only saver her because she was one of the Shinigami armys best fighters and she know the most about Demon. She easily found the Demon army and traveled through Demon territory without injury several times before since the soulwars started after all.

She had lost herself to despair after that however. Her Sebastian wasn't hers and her William was dead. Her own prodigy Ron was killed by her actions.

They didn't trust her on the field anymore but they needed her there. So they decided to pair her with the reaper that started all of this , The Undertaker.


End file.
